Close Call
by grissom07
Summary: Grissom convinces Sara to stay, but then she desappears. GSR STORY


**Close Call**

"You ass," she screamed and smacked him across the face. He grabbed his face in pain. "Catherine told me about you little mistress… Lady Heather."

"Sara… Ouch gosh… What are you talking about? I don't have a mistress and it most definitely wouldn't be Lady Heather," he said pleading for her to stay and talk to him.

"That is just what you're saying so I don't figure it out. I thought you loved me Gil. And after all we've been through together."

"Sara… I do love you. I haven't done anything but love you. Why can't you believe me?"

"You've been so distant lately I don't know if I can trust you about this."

"I'm sorry for being distant it is the whole miniature case, it's got me going wild I don't know what to do."

"Are you sure cause that could be just another excuse?"

"Sara…" he grabbed her arms and made her look him straight in the eye, "I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that right?"

"I want to believe you Gil but I don't know."

"What if I tell you to ask Lady Heather yourself?"

"Well if you are telling me to do that then I guess maybe you are telling the truth."

"See honey. I would never ever let you get hurt. Not if I can stop it."

"Promise?"

"I promise." and he kissed her passionately

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing Grissom knew he walked into his office to find a miniature of Sara under a car. He called her cell and no one answered. Sara could not be found. They tried to find out who did it and where Sara was. They eventually found out that Natile Dell was the miniature killer but Natile wouldn't talk. She started to sing this annoying song that her actual father sang in his ventriloquist act. Grissom was getting annoyed very annoyed. He needed to find Sara.

But when the team was trying to figure out why Natile would kill Sara Grissom slipped on their secret.

"Because she blames me for killing the only person who truly loved her so now she's going to take the one person I love," and he walked out of the layout room. The team was shocked wondering if he actually just said that.

Grissom wasn't himself as long as Sara was missing.

They eventually found her and she was rushed to the hospital barely holding on. Grissom was just about in tears but he ran to his car to follow the ambulance before anyone could see him cry. He was so happy they found Sara but he was still worried. He needed her he didn't know what he would do with out her. He avoided his feelings for her for so long and when he finally admitted them his life became full he was happy again. He didn't want to go backwards now.

He got to the hospital right after the ambulance with the rest of the team following behind. He wiped the tears away from his face as he ran in. He went to the receptionist "SARA SIDLE" the receptionist pointed to a room. The doctor stopped him as he was about to go in.

Doctor: "Excuse me sir you can't go in there."

Grissom: "I'm her boyfriend I need to see her."

Doctor: "We just got her stable and right now we are waiting for her to go into x-rays really soon. Sir I'm going to have to ask you to please stay in the waiting room as soon as I have more I promise I will come find you."

Grissom: "She'll be okay though right?"

Doctor: "I can't answer that until I know how much damage has occurred... excuse me," and the doctor left.

Grissom walked to the waiting room as the team walked in.

Catherine: "Grissom where is she?"

Grissom: "She is going in for x-rays then possibly surgery depending on the damage."

All they could do now was sit in the waiting room and wait for the doctor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor finally came out and said Sara's name.

Grissom got up and the rest of the team followed.

Doctor: "We've got her stable now she should be fine. She has a few broken ribs a broken leg and a mild concussion. But she should be fine."

Grissom: "Can we see her?"

Doctor: "Only a few at a time but she does need her rest so not too long." The doctor pointed to her room.

Grissom walked in that direction and went in to the room quietly not to wake her up if she was slipping. She was on painkillers.

Grissom: "Hey"

Sara: "Hey"

Grissom: "You had me scared out of my mind."

The team walked up to the door.

Catherine: "I think we should let them have their privacy." The rest of the team agreed and they went out to the waiting room.

Sara: "I don't know what happened Gil. I was going out to my car and then I don't remember anything else except waking up under something and I couldn't move. I was so scared." Sara was starting to cry at this point.

Grissom held in his tears and wiped away Sara's.

Grissom: "It will be okay now just a few weeks in this hospital and then you will be home."

Sara: "Do you know how did this?"

Grissom: "Sara... Honey Natile dell did this to you. It was her way of getting to me."

Sara: "Who is Natile dell and why would she want to get to you?"

Grissom: "She is the miniature killer. We caught her. And she made it personal after her foster dad Erine committed suicide when we thought he was the miniature killer."

Sara: "But you caught her so everything is fine now right?"

Grissom: "Yes. And I'm sorry. I promised you wouldn't get hurt and look at you. I'm so sorry Sara," and he kissed her on the forehead.

Sara: "You promised I wouldn't get hurt as long as you could help it. You didn't know that this was going to happen. Don't be sorry."

Grissom: "I'm so glad you're alright. I love you so much."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple weeks in the hospital Sara went home with Grissom.

About a month after Sara was kidnapped Grissom finally got the courage to purpose to her. He made it very romantic. They had a candle light dinner and before they paid the bill he got out of his seat and went down on one knee. As soon as he went down on one knee and started to reach in his pocket Sara started to cry she couldn't believe it. It took him so long to admit his feelings for her and once he finally did they dated for two years and now he was purposing to her. She was in shock but so happy.

She said yes and they spent the rest of their lives together.

**THE END**


End file.
